El nuevo Zorro
by narutoperu
Summary: En su primer entrenamiento con Kakashy,Naruto descubre un poder que tiene escondido cuando recuerda como era maltratado desde niño ¿Sera capaz de controlar este nuevo poder para el bien o para el mal?


**El Nuevo Zorro**

Chapter 1: El nuevo equipo ninja

Que pasaría su Naruto pudiera controlar al zorro, y que pasaría si existiera otro zorro aparte de Naruto, descubranlo con los tres discípulos Naruto Sasuke y Sakura junto con el maestro Kakashy adentrarse en una nueva aventura

—!descubranlo¡—

Nota—

Esta historia no me pertenece, pertenece a su creador,

Por lo tanto uso a estos personajes en forma de diversión nada más.

* * *

><p>En una pequeña Aldea llamada <strong><em>Konoha<em>** vivia mucha gente, pero en esa aldea también a habían ninjas que utilizaban Jutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y más.

Existía un chico con cabello rubio, ojos azules y tres bigotes en su rostro.

A ese chico nadie de la aldea lo quería, y él no sabía por qué.

Al paso del tiempo ese chico entreno hasta que presento el examen Genin y le asignaran un equipo, este se conformaba por un chico y una chica

El chico aparecía serio con un traje azul con cabello negro y ojos negros, en cambio la chica tenia cabello rosa largo, ojos entre verde claro.

El pequeño ojiazul se llamaba Naruto

El de aspecto serio se llamaba Sasuke y la chica con cabello rosa se llamaba Sakura.

— ¿Quien será nuestro nuevo maestro Sakura?—Pregunto Naruto

—no lo sé, pero espero que sea guapo y tú Sasuke quien crees que sea— contesto Sakura

— no tengo ni la mas mínima idea pero ni me importa— le siguió Sasuke

Atrás de esos chicos apareció una persona con una banda que le cubría la mitad de su ojo, tenia cabello gris y cargaba un libro en su mano

— Hola chicos — apareció Kakashy diciéndolo con una voz macabra

Sakura volteo asustada, lanzando un golpe a la persona que estaba atrás de ellos

—Lo siento… ¿usted quién es?— pregunto Sakura

— Con que usted es nuestro maestro—murmuro Sasuke

— ah jajaja no puedo creer que haiga caído con un golpe de Sakura, debe de ser un debilucho, ¿usted es nuestro nuevo maestro no? —dijo Naruto

—sí, soy su nuevo maestro, y perdón si te asuste Sakura — contesto el maestro levantándose del suelo

— no, no se preocupe, es que me asuste mucho— dijo sonrojada la peli-rosa

— bueno y a qué hora vamos a hacer algo, que me estoy aburriendo— dijo impaciente Naruto

—es cierto, vengan, vamos afuera de la aldea a entrenar— dijo Kakashy

— Si!— dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Afuera de Konoha el trió estaba en medio del bosque

—¿qué vamos hacer ahora?— pregunto Naruto

— un ejercicio de meditación de chakra, concéntrense, piensen en algo bueno que les haiga pasado —

Los tres estudiantes concentrándose hicieron con sus manos una figura en forma de cruz y se empezaron a concentrar, pero Naruto no estaba pensando en algo bueno, si no en todas las personas que lo humillaban y lo intentaban matar por una causa que él no conocía; y de él empezó a salir un chakra rojo alrededor de su cuerpo, en ese momento Kakashy se interpuso y lo tranquilizo mientras que los otros dos estudiantes miraban con asombro a Naruto.

— ¿qué te paso Naruto? —pregunto Kakashy

— no lo sé, pensaba en todas las personas que me odiaban y las que me intentaban matar en varias ocasiones y después no sé lo que paso— contesto

"_ese chakra era él del zorro, como pudo haber pasado esto, tratare de ser menos duro con Naruto__**" **_pensó Kakashy

Al día siguiente en el bosque

— Hoy aprenderemos a hacer un _**Jutsu multiclones de sombras**_ y pelearan contra mí—

— Por fin algo de acción—dijo Naruto

— ash Naruto que infantil eres, verdad Sasuke — comento Sakura

—Hm bueno vamos a hacerlo de una vez— dijo con fastidio Sasuke

— bueno ¡empiecen! —

—¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!— gritaron al mismo tiempo

—Viene lo divertido— susurro Kakashy

Todos empezaron a atacarse mutuamente

—hee do-donde esta, ¡ha! ya lo vi, ¿quee? ¿a donde se fue? — pregunto Sakura

—¡ te tengo! Haaaa,¿ que?, ¿donde esta?, ¡maldición! — grito Naruto

— ¡eres mío!, ¿que? es Kakashy , también está usando **_multiclones de sombras_** — dijo Sasuke

De repente un rayo cayó sobre todos ellos y a lo lejos se escucho un grito de Kakashy:

—¡ Raiton!—

* * *

><p>Eso es todo por hoy espero que les allá gustado<p>

Soy nuevo en esto así que mi inspiración es un poco grande, así que aquí les dejo el adelanto—

— haaaa maldita sea no puedo ganarle a Sasuke pero no me rendiré seguiré peleando hasta que le gane— grito con decisión Naruto

— Naruto no te metas conmigo porque te va ir mal— dijo Sasuke

— Naruto es mejor que le hagas caso si no quieres morir— dijo Sakura

_Chapter 2: La ira de Naruto_

_Tengo que cumplir mis promesas deberas_


End file.
